


Practice Makes Perfect

by Tigerfics



Series: Baby Girl [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Training, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Kevin teaches Sadie how to swallow his cock all the way down.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one day? Whhaaaatt? 4 hours into my vacation and I'd say it's going well! 
> 
> Standard warnings apply. 
> 
> This fic includes sex between a very young child (4ish years old) and her adult father. Since she is a minor and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don't know daddy,” Sadie says, an apprehensive look on her face. “How will I breathe?” 

Kevin smiles and sits down next to his daughter on the couch. “Through your nose, silly.” He reaches over and tweaks her nose, causing her to giggle. “We'll go slowly. And when I think it's getting to be too much, I'll pull back. I promise.” 

Sadie doesn't say anything for a moment. Then she tips her head to the side. “Won't it hurt?” 

“Maybe a little. But it will make daddy feel so good. You might be a little sore after too, but if you're good and do as I say, there might be some cookie dough ice cream waiting for you in the freezer.” Sadie squeals and bounces on the couch in excitement. “But,” he amends, “only if you're a good girl and take me all the way. Deal?” 

Sadie nods vigorously, already thinking about how to convince him to let her to use one of the big bowls. 

“Alright sweetheart, on your knees. You know the drill.” He scoots back in the couch, making himself comfortable as Sadie arranges herself in front of him. 

“Ready?” He asks. When she nods again he unbuckles his trousers and pulls out his cock. “Ok baby, go ahead. Go slowly at first. It's not a race.” He he brings a hand to her head as she leans in and tentatively takes him into her mouth, smoothing out one of her braided pigtails. “That's a good girl. Remember to use your tongue. Shit! And watch your teeth!” 

Sadie pulls back, eyes wide. “Sorry daddy! I forgot!” 

“It's ok. Just be careful. Daddy's kind of fond of his cock as it is.” He tugs lightly on her braid. “Go on.” She wraps her lips back around the tip of his cock, swiping her tongue along the underside as she does so. 

After giving her a few minutes to get comfortable he pulls out again. “Alright baby. Daddy's gonna go deeper now, ok? Remember to breathe through your nose, and don't panic. I won't let you get hurt, I promise.” 

Kevin guides his cock back to her lips, slowly pushing deeper into the warm wetness. When his cock hits her throat she gags, quickly pulling away, coughing. 

“Shh you're ok baby. Just breathe in through your nose when I push again, ok? C'mon, you can do it.” Sadie nods and sniffs, settling back down. He waits for her to lean in first, before carefully pressing deeper. He goes slower this time, just barely pressing against the slight resistance. When her throat seizes again he stills, waiting for her to regain her composure before pressing again. 

“Come on baby girl, I know you can do it. Relax your throat.” Sadie tries to do as her father tells her, but it takes a moment for her body to comply. Finally, his cock sinks past, her throat bulging obscenely. “That's it baby! Fuck! Swallow me down, you're doing so good.”

Sadie looks up and meets her father's gaze, her eyes welling with tears. “You're such a good girl, Sadie. Your throat feels amazing on daddy's cock. Hold still for me, ok baby?” He slowly pulls back, letting her catch her breath for a minute before pressing back inside. He soon builds up a steady rhythm, fucking into his daughter's throat. 

Tears stream down Sadie's face as she chokes on his dick, her soft whimpers sending vibrations to his cock and edging him closer to release. Kevin groans and picks up his pace, grabbing Sadie's pigtails and holding her still as he thrusts. When his orgasm hits he pulls her face into his crotch, holding her tight and spilling down her fucked out throat. 

He keeps her nose pressed tight against him until he is almost completely soft. Finally he pulls back, running a hand over her disheveled hair. “You did so good baby. Swallowed every drop daddy had for you.” He bends down and kisses her softly. “How do you feel sweetheart?” 

Sadie looks at him with tears still staining her cheeks. She has to clear her throat a few times before her voice is clear enough to be heard. “Sore,” she manages. 

Kevin chuckles and hugs her. “I'm sure you are. But the more you practice the easier it will be.” He wraps a hand around her soft throat, applying gentle pressure. “Soon you'll swallow me down right away. And we can train away your gag reflex too, so I can stay there without you choking.” He rubs his thumb along the side of her neck. “Now, let's get you some ice cream.” Sadie grins through her tears. “Race you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadie is such a quick learner. Any requests as to what Kevin should teach her next? 
> 
> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions/requests! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
